villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarlet Overkill
Scarlet Overkill is the main antagonist of the 2015 film '' Minions, the prequel to the first Despicable Me.'' She is voiced by Sandra Bullock, who also portrayed Margaret Tate. Information She is a stylish and ambitious villain determined to dominate the world and become the first female super-villain, she is also the wife of Herb Overkill. Minions Scarlet's introduction Scarlet first appears Villain Con, where she chooses henchman for her by taking the red ruby from her, it turned out Bob did and replace it with his teddy bear Tim, so Scarlet choose Kevin, Stuart and Bob to go and live with them, she introduces them to her husband Herb Overkill who will give them gear to help Scarlet steal the crown jewels of england. Back Stabbing Little Traitors Next day Scarlet finds that Bob is now king and wants to kill them for their betrayal, she finds them and Bob changes to rules for Scarlet to be queen, then she tricks them into thinking their going to get their award but puts them in a dungeon for nearly snapping Scarlet leaving them with Herb (by his alias Blerb) to be tortured. Queen Scarlet So they manage to escape and try and stop Scarlet from being queen, by accidentally crushing her with a big object and gets into her Jetpack and send out a angry mob to kill Kevin, Stuart and Bob, but only Kevin manages to escape leaving Bob and Stuart to be exploded by dynamite that Scarlet put out, but Kevin gets in a giant form and manages to save them. Final Battle Scarlet doesn't give up yet and tries to kill the giant Kevin, with Stuart and Bob, when the minions arrive to save them from Scarlet, but she surrounds them with lava and shots a rocket at Kevin and then eats it, Scarlet tries to escape but Kevin grabs her and explodes in the air with Scarlet and Herb as well and somehow survived it. New Master Later somehow, they survived the explosion and escape with the crown, but gets frozen by young Gru's Freeze Ray and Kevin, Stuart and Bob find their new master. Bob gives his small crown that queen Elizabeth gave her and puts it in Scarlet's while frozen with Herb, it was unknown what happened to Scarlet at this point, but she and Herb may have survived and are presumably in jail for their actions, but not long after Bob kindly and willingly gave Scarlet Tim's crown that made Scarlet somewhat happy. Trivia *Scarlet is similar to Stephanie Gaunt as both are villainous women and both try to use others to steal The Queen's crown jewels for them (for Scarlet it is Kevin, Stuart and Bob whilst with Stephanie it was Tom Clarke and Lexi). Gallery ScarletOverkill.JPG 104 004.JPG|Scarlet with her husband Herb Overkill. minions-meet-scarlet-overkill.jpg|"Banana!" 104 003.JPG|Scarlet taking aim. 104 005.JPG|Scarlet with Kevin, Stuart and Bob. 101 001.PNG|Scarlet about to attack Kevin. 101 009.PNG|Scarlet's final form. 110 003.PNG|Scarlet's defeat. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Parents Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Leader Category:Married Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Gadgeteers Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Villainesses Category:Maternal Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Usurper Category:Monarchs Category:Dictator Category:Betrayed villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Robot Pilots Category:Martial Artists Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Gunmen Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Envious Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Partners in Crime Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Ruler